Twilight Sundae
by laurajaexo
Summary: It's a hot summer day in Forks. What happens when Bella, Jasper, and Jacob are left alone in the house with sweet treats? In collaboration with darkest-terror; JasperxBellaxJacob
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I told you I'd be updating a new oneshot! This is collaborated with darkest-terror. No copyright here! Don't report me. **

**anyways, hope you like it. It's JasperxBellaxJacob.**

**We did it that way cuz she's in love with Jasper and I'm in love with Jacob. I'll tell you more later ;)**

**Just read it and enjoy!**

**Bella Swan**

Oh my god, I couldn't believe how hot it was. It shouldn't get this hot in Washington. It must have been at least 85° outside. It's supposed to be rainy and cold. But it was nice to get a little taste of Phoenix back. What sucked though was the air conditioning was broken, so we had to find a way to cool ourselves off. Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs, doing their own thing and Alice had dragged Edward shopping. Why he agreed to that, I don't know. Esme and Carlisle were off on their second honeymoon. Lucky bitches. They got to be where there was air conditioning.

As I was sitting on the couch, in my tank top and shorts, fanning myself with a battery-powered fan, I looked over at the boys sitting next to me.

Jasper. His golden curls were damp with sweat; they didn't have as much fullness as usual. My eyes averted from his hair to his face, which was ridden with tears of sweat that trickled down his neck, making his white t-shirt damp all over his chest. I looked up and down his shirt. It was transparent from the perspiration. I licked my lips as I overlooked his body one more time, imagining what he looked naked, sweating and screaming my name as I rode him. I cleared my throat and turned away, fanning myself again.

I then looked over at Jake. He, of course, was shirtless. Whenever handed the opportunity to take his shirt off, he would. Like Jasper, his hair was soaked with sweat, but dripping off his bangs and onto his chest, riding down his chiseled abs and down his happy trail. I wanted nothing more than to go and lick the sweat off his body. But I just cleared my throat again and began fanning myself again.

I sighed. "I'm hot."

"No shit." Jacob replied.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream." I got up and swung my hips more than usual. I only acted this way around Edward, but we were in a sexual rut because he was too busy with school and I was frustrated.

**Jacob Black**

Fuck, it was hot. Why was it so fucking hot? It's fucking Forks! What the fuck? Plus the fucking air conditioning was broken and I had no ride home so I was stuck here at the Cullens.

I might as well make the best of it.

I sat on the couch with Bella and Jasper watching some mindless monster movie. It was called Van something. It was a vampire/monster hunter movie. Fuck this.

I could even hear Emmett and Rosalie's moans and screams from upstairs. What the fuck? They could at least turn on some music.

I looked over at Bella. She was fanning her self with a batter-powered fan, making the little wisps of hair on the side of her head blow. I watched as sweat trickled down her neck down, down her cleavage, and into her tank top. Her eyes were closed so I knew she couldn't see me. I fought back the urge to lean over and lick the sweat right off her neck. I looked over at Jasper and he had the same idea. He was staring right at her tits. Her white tank top was wet from the sweat so you could faintly see her nipples. Fuck, she wasn't wearing a bra.

God how I wanted to suck on her tits.

I looked at Jasper disappointedly. We shook our heads and pretended to pay attention to the movie. It was hard, no pun intended, though.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream," Bella said, getting up. I saw her sway her hips as she walked into the kitchen. I looked at Jasper again and we both got up and ran into the kitchen, slowing down to a walk when we got there.

Bella had all the ingredients for a banana split out on the counter. I bit back a moan as she dropped a scoop of ice cream onto her chest.

"Shit," she said. I heard Jasper clear his throat. "Oh hey guys. Do you want some too?"

"Sure," Jasper replied. I nodded in agreement. Bella went over to the cupboard and reached for two more bowls, her shirt rising, showing a sliver of her skin. I breathed a sigh.

"Here ya go," Bella said, giving us our bowls.

**Jasper Hale**

I tried to make my sundae, but it was so hard, yes double meaning. I watched as Bella scooped her ice cream, cut her banana, and put on her ingredients, licking her fingers every so often. I bit my lip and curled my hands into fists, so I wouldn't go take her right there on the counter.

I looked over at Jacob and his body mirrored mine. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and he was slowly striding over to Bella.

What the fuck is he doing?

Jacob picked up Bella's spoon and put it in front of her mouth. She opened it and ate it, eliciting a moan from the depths of her throat. I shook a breath out of my chest, realizing it came out a growl. Bella looked over at me with lidded eyes. She took a scoop of her sundae out and brought it over to me. I ate it slowly, groaning. I saw Bella lick her lips, and then bite the bottom one.

Not able to help myself, I leaned down and kissed her. She moaned and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for her and our tongues began to massage each other. I saw Jacob come up and wrap his arms around her and he began to kiss her neck.

Bella turned around and began to kiss Jacob. I wrapped my arms around her and moved my hand down. She whimpered as I dipped my hand into her shorts and circled my index finger around her clit.

"Mmm…you're already so wet for us," I whispered erotically. She breathed out a shaky sigh as Jacob began kissing down her jawline.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Jacob whispered in her ear. Bella whimpered, but nodded.

**Bella Swan**

Jacob hoisted me around his waist, rubbing his thumb around my nipple. I bit his shoulder. I opened my eyes and spied the sundae ingredients on the counter.

"Wait!" I yelled, a little too loudly. The guys looked at me confusedly. I crawled off Jacob and dashed over to the counter. I turned around and both guys had smirks on their faces.

We dashed up the stairs to Jasper and Alice's room. I set the stuff on the desk and threw myself into Jasper's awaiting arms. I toyed with the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off. I stared at his muscular chest down to his chiseled abs to the V that led to his package. I ran my fingers down his torso and latched my mouth to his nipple. I felt Jacob's arms pull at the bottom of my tank top and lift it off. They both gasped and I immediately covered myself, causing Jake to laugh.

"Don't cover yourself Bella. You're beautiful," Jacob reassured me. He pulled my arm down and began kissing up it. Jasper joined in and attached his mouth to my left breast.

"So um…" I choked out. "How are we going to do this?"

"Go lay down Bella," Jasper whispered. I obeyed and laid flat on my back.

"I hope Alice doesn't get mad at us for getting this on your guys' bed," I said.

"She won't care." Jasper replied.

Jacob came over and hooked his fingers on my shorts and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. He kissed up my legs and licked the inside of my thighs. Jasper grabbed the whipped cream and squirted it on my chest. While Jasper made work on my chest, Jake grabbed the chocolate syrup and spread it across my legs, then licked it up. His mouth went to my core and he took one long sweep of it with his tongue. My back arched off the bed, pushing me deeper into their mouths.

**Jacob Black**

Bella tasted so fucking good. I couldn't believe Edward was keeping her to himself. I've been waiting so long to do this to her, and now I had the chance. I didn't mind sharing her with Jasper. Hey, the more the merrier. I watched her reactions closely, if this was the only time we would get to do it, I would damn well make it last. I chanced a glance up at her face, to make sure she was enjoying herself and saw that Jasper had the same idea with drawing this out.

"Damn, Bella, you taste so fucking good," I told her, causing her to moan in reply.

I put my face back to her dripping center and took another swipe at her, being careful to avoid her clit. She groaned in frustration and arched her back into my and Jasper's face. After a few more seconds of my teasing, I began to notice that Jasper was talking to her.

"You like having two guys at once, don't you Bella?" he asked her, causing her eyes to roll back into her head.

Noticing her reaction, I decided to play along. "Do you like it when I tongue-fuck you Bells? 'Cause I know I like it."

She moaned a little loudly in response and shoved her pussy into my face, attempting to pull Jasper down to her. He realized what she wanted and complied, giving her a passionate kiss.

**Jasper Hale**

I had hoped she would like dirty talking, and did she ever. When Jake said that to her, I thought she would come then. But we had a game plan and we had to stick to it. I had seen Jacob weighing Bella's reactions to what we did and said, so I knew that he wanted to draw this out. Honestly, I couldn't say I blamed him.

I took one of her nipples between my thumb and forefinger and pinched it lightly, causing her to moan. Her reaction spurred me to lean down and flick it with my tongue, which made her buck into Jacob's face. After only a moment, she began to quiver. Worried that she was close, I looked to see what Jake was doing. A glance out of the corner of my eye showed that she reacted to Jacob, who was apparently pumping his fingers in her now. I watched for a moment and realized that he was being surprisingly rough with her, which she seemed to enjoy. I smiled against her nipple and bit down lightly, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

I let go of her and leaned up to her ear. Gently tugging it between my teeth, I said, "You seem to enjoy Jacob fingering you so hard. If you like that so much, how do you feel about fucking hard?"

Bella's eyes rolled in the back of her head again and she moaned in response. But that wasn't what I wanted, so I said softly but forcefully, "I want you to tell me Isabella, do you like to be fucked hard?"

She managed to gasp out what sounded like a 'yes' but I wasn't sure. It seemed as though the poor girl was out of her mind.

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't think about anything other than Jacob's tongue and fingers on me, so it took me a few seconds to reply when Jasper asked me how I liked to be fucked. Only a moment after I answered, I felt his lips moving down my neck. At the same time that Jasper bit my neck, I felt Jacob gently bite my clit, making me thrash on the bed. I was so close to cumming, but not there yet.

I managed to get out a strangled, "so close," before they stopped.

I sat up on the bed, momentarily dazed, and tried to find out why they quit. Jacob was still between my legs and Jasper was still by my head and no one was at the door. Why had they stopped?

Just before I could ask, however, Jasper answered with, "We want to draw this out. Besides the fact that you'll come harder, this could be our only chance to be like this."

"Oh," I said, seeing Jacob nodding his head in agreement.

I lay back on the bed a moment, catching my breath. No sooner had my heart rate slowed than I felt more chocolate syrup being poured on me, this time on my torso. I closed my eyes a second before I felt a hot, wet tongue start to clean it up. I peeked an eye open to see who was eating the syrup off me, and noticed Jacob's dark hair on my stomach. I glanced around and noticed Jasper at the foot of the bed, between my legs, just before Jake's mouth wrapped around one of my nipples. I arched my back and moaned in reply to his ministrations. I had barely settled back on the bed when I felt Jasper roughly shove two fingers into my pussy. I vaguely registered Jasper's tongue playing with me before Jacob made sure he had my attention by biting my nipple. I groaned to both of them before shoving myself closer to both of their faces.

"God," I groaned, "That feels so fucking good."

I started writhing on the bed, not sure who was doing what anymore. When I thought I couldn't handle the pleasure any longer, I felt Jasper curl his fingers in me. Jacob's lips blocked the scream that pushed itself out of my mouth from the force of my orgasm.

Jasper kept pumping his fingers and flicking my clit with his tongue to draw out my climax. He didn't stop until I settled back on the bed, aftershocks rolling through me.

"Damn," I panted, "that was the hardest orgasm I've ever had."

They grinned at each other before crawling up the bed to lay beside me, one on each side. None of us spoke while I tried to catch my breath. We were all covered in sweat, and they looked so delectable, I had to taste them. When my breathing finally evened out, I turned to Jasper.

"So, I think it's time for me to repay the favor," I told him, capturing his lips with my own.

After a short but heated make-out session, I started kissing my way down his chest. As I drug my lips down his torso, I was unbuttoning his pants. I got them undone and unzipped before I reached his bellybutton. I had to stop for a moment to let Jasper take his pants and boxers off before resuming. I leaned over the side of the bed to pick up the dropped whip topping. Shaking the spray canister, I heard the unmistakable sound of liquid. Smiled wickedly, I sat back up on the bed where Jasper and I were laying. I took the top off the whip cream and sprayed some on Jasper's hard length. He hissed as the cold treat hit the sensitive skin. I licked up and down to get all the topping off. After several minutes of teasing, I had finally gotten all the sugary treat off him. After only a few seconds of debate, I decided I would do what I'd wanted for months. I faintly registered the sound of Jacob's pants hitting the floor a moment before I took Jasper's long, hard cock into my mouth. I heard Jasper moan loudly above me and glanced up. The look on his face was pure pleasure, so I wrapped my free hand around him and moved it up and down in tempo with my mouth.

Between the sounds of my licking and sucking and Jasper's moans, I missed Jacob tearing open a condom wrapper. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt him pressed against my opening. I pulled away from Jasper for a moment, to give Jake the go-ahead.

He thrust into me forcefully, causing me to deep-throat Jasper. The both moaned loudly before Jacob started pounding into me. With his movements, Jake began a chain reaction. Every time he pushed into me, Jacob shoved me towards Jasper, causing me to take him deeper into my mouth.

All of our movements were in sync, making our arousals build up. All you could hear were grunts and moans. I could feel both of them starting to come.

"Fuck, Bella, your mouth feels so good," Jasper grunted breathlessly.

I couldn't reply, so I just moaned against him, which caused him to begin a string of profanities, most of them only half-formed. I vaguely registered Jacob doing the same before the force of my second orgasm blinded me. I was conscious enough to realize that both the boys were coming with me, so I quickly began swallowing Jasper down. We all collapsed on the bed, Jacob removing the condom before joining us. We were still catching our breath when we heard a voice at the door.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**Dun Dun Dun!!!**

**Yes, don't worry, there will be another chapter. A sexy chapter...haha! I love The House Bunny.**

**Anyways, the reason we did all the banana split is cuz we have a fantasy of making banana splits out of Jasper and Jacob or Jackson and Taylor. We can't pick. Cuz the ice cream would stay frozen on Jasper, but it would melt off Jacob. I just don't know!**

**So anyways...**

**I don't know what else to say.**

**OMG! I totally got into a car accident tonight. I was driving home from work and I was stopped at a stoplight and a lady rearended me! Omg I was like "SHIT!" haha. I have really bad whiplash. It hurts to just sit here and type.**

**So I called my mom and she said to file a police report. And it took fucking 10 minutes for the fucking cops to get out there. So he came and he told us he didn't need to file a fucking police report. WHAT THE HELL?**

**Anyways...I'm fine now. I just hope I don't hurt in the morning. I have to work at 11.**

**Not too bad.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this tasty little treat.**

**Sorry Edward wasn't in it. He will be in the next chapter. The sexy chapter. Ha!**

**I'll love you forever, my bbs you'll be (I LOVE THAT BOOK!!!)**

**LauraJaeXO and darkest-terror  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kiddies! How's it going? I sure hope you guys liked that first chapter! It was pretty hot, huh? You gotta thank darkest-terror for that one ;)**

**So anyways, sorry for the lateness. I've been busy with finals and she's been busy working on a couple oneshots and looking for a job. But I'm done for a week.**

**Yay! So maybe I'll be able to work on Kiss And Sell. I have two or three pages of chapter 2 done, so I might be able to work on it. I'm just having a little writers block. **

**Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Get your inhalers out you asthmatics, this chapter is HOT! **

**EPOV**

I don't know how, but somehow I got dragged into shopping with Alice. Maybe it was that puppy-dog face she does when she doesn't get her way. I don't know why she just didn't ask Rosalie or Bella. Sure Bella would complain, but Alice would still make her go. But then she told me my style wasn't a style, so she made me suffer through a whole day of shopping.

I was ready to go home to my Bella. But I was not expecting to see what I did when we got home.

"God, it's so fucking hot in here," I complained.

"Well no shit Captain Obvious, the AC is broken," I heard Emmett say. He was sitting on the couch playing Street Fighter with Rosalie next to him, reading some pointless gossip magazine.

"How did it break?" Alice asked.

"Well, this idiot here was playing with it this morning and broke it," Rosalie said, pointing at Emmett.

"Nice going fuck-head," I said.

"Hey, it was an accident asshole," Emmett retorted.

Alice then intervened. "If you two are done with your childish name calling, I would like some help carrying these bags up to my room." Alice grabbed a few of her bags and started up the stairs.

Emmett scoffed like a little kid and threw his controller on the floor.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh go on Emmett, you can pause your game."

"Fine," Emmett said through clenched teeth. He grabbed some bags and stomped up the stairs. I just laughed at his immaturity.

"You think he would be pissed if I unpaused his game?" I asked Rosalie.

"Majorly. Come on, I'll help you," she replied. "I wonder where Jasper, Bella, and Jacob are." I shrugged.

I grabbed the rest of the bags from Alice so she wouldn't have to carry them up to the third floor. We stopped at her door to sort them out. All of our parents were on a three-week cruise together, pretty much sharing a second or third honeymoon with each other, and all of my friends had their own rooms in my house, so they basically lived in my house all the time.

"Damn Alice, we need to install you your own escalator," I said. Everyone chuckled, but Alice stuck her tongue out at me. We heard noises coming from inside Alice and Jasper's room. We all looked at each other, Alice looked scared.

"What if it's a robber?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Alice, it's not a robber. We've been here all day," Emmett whispered.

"Yeah, and what have you two been doing all day?" Rosalie looked down and blushed. "Exactly. Now Edward, please, will you go in first just to make sure it isn't a burglar?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Alice, "Fine."

I turned the knob slowly, making sure it didn't make a sound. I then pushed the door open, making it creak slightly. What I saw shocked the hell out of me, and to my surprise made me kind of hard.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard Alice say behind me. I turned around and saw Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie's faces. Alice and Emmett had shit-eating grins on their faces. Rose, however, had a huge shocked expression on her face. I turned back to the scene.

I stared at them. Bella, Jasper, and Jacob were all lying next to each other, naked. I heard Bella's breathing quicken. She quickly scrambled under the covers to hide herself. My shocked expression turned into a smirk. I heard Emmett start to laugh behind me.

"And this whole time I thought Jasper was up here watching porn and jacking off!" Emmett shouted causing Rosalie to hit him in the back of the head.

"Look, guys, we can explain," Bella started.

"Yeah, we were just so hot," Jacob continued.

"And Bella was making a banana split," Jasper said.

My eyes shifted over to the chocolate syrup and whipped cream on the nightstand. "Banana split huh?" I asked. Bella looked at me funny, then looked down and saw that I was hard as a rock. I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"So…" Alice started, "do you guys mind if we join you?" They looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at us. I stared at Alice, not really surprised at her forwardness. I wasn't mad at Bella, of course, because I understand that it's easy to get caught up in the moment, and it was obviously what she wanted. And I was at least glad that it wasn't with strangers.

"Sure," I heard Bella say in a seductive voice. I looked up as Alice walked over to the bed, stripping her clothes off as she went. She grabbed the whipped cream and applied it to Bella's chest. My breathing increased as I watched.

I felt Rosalie push past me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me. I smiled my famous smile, then planted my lips on hers. She traced her tongue along my lips, begging for entrance. I pulled my lips away and pulled her short dress down her body.

My eyes moved over to the bed. Jasper had his mouth on Bella's pussy. It made me grow even harder watching my best friend eat out my girlfriend. My hand started to move down and I began to run it over my cock.

Rosalie removed my hand and leaned into my ear. "Let me do that." She pulled me over to the couch by the bed and shoved me onto it. I looked back to the bed and Alice and Jacob were going down on each other. There was nothing but moans and heavy breathing filling the room. Rosalie unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down, along with my boxers.

"God Edward, if I would've known you were this big, we would've done this a long time ago." She grabbed my shaft and started pumping it in her hand.

"Oh god Jasper!" Bella cried. She must have come, I could smell it. I looked back down at Rosalie. She had a devilish grin on her face. She lifted my shirt off, then trailed her hands down, lightly scratching my abs. I noticed she took the rest of her clothes off when I was watching Bella and Jasper.

My eyes ran up and down her naked body. Her large breasts and silver dollar nipples made me want to squeeze and suck the hell out of them. I lowered my eyes to her pussy. Shit! She was bare! No wonder she and Emmett spend so much time going at it like rabbits.

I looked back at her face. She crawled up my body and lowered herself onto me. I hissed at the difference between Rosalie and Bella. I grabbed her hips and she began rocking back and forth.

"Oh shit, you feel so good, so fucking tight." That didn't come from me. I looked over to the bed and almost came right there.

Alice was sucking off Jacob while Jasper pounded into her from behind. I groaned, my head lolling back to what I saw next; Bella was riding Emmett on the desk chair by the door.

"Do you like that baby?" Rose whispered in my ear, "Do you like watching your girlfriend fuck my boyfriend while I ride you?" She bit my ear. I lowered my head and grabbed her nipple in between my teeth. She quickened her movements and slammed onto me harder. I felt her walls start to clench.

"That's it Rose, come for me," I whispered, "Are you close?" She nodded. "Play with yourself. Let me see you touch your wet hot pussy." Rosalie ran her hand down, circling her nipple, then to her clit. I squeezed her hips while she touched herself, occasionally rubbing my cock.

"Ahh…shit." That was Emmett.

Rosalie came hard, making an "O" shape with her mouth.

"Fuck Emmett!" Bella screamed. I released into Rosalie, letting her ride her orgasm. We sat in our position, trying to catch our breath. I started to laugh. I looked around the room. Everyone was sitting, recovering from their orgasms.

"Well that was fun," Bella said.

"Most definitely," Jacob agreed.

"Who's up for seconds?" Alice asked. Everyone laughed in response.

**So sorry that it was kind of short...**

**But we will have another chapter up. This is not a continuing story that will have a storyline to it. We'll probably have the next chapter and that's it. There's really no where to go with it.**

**So review review review! You know we like reviews!**

**Review on darkest-terror's too if you'd like! That's double the awesomeness!**

**Anyways kiddos, I gotta go.**

**Remember, review!**

**LauraJaeXO & darkest-terror  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry that this isn't a post. I know, I hate it when other authors do this too.**

**So darkest-terror and I decided we're just going to leave Twilight Sundae as is. We left it at a good spot and we don't want to ruin a good thing. We think it's good where it is.**

**So sorry if you wanted another chapter. No flames please. No one likes a grumpy umpy.**

**If you want a new oneshot, ready my newest one, The Yearbook. I've heard it's okay. Lol.**

**So I guess that's it.**

**Later bbs!**

**LauraJaeXO & darkest-terror**


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


	5. So I sorta had a change of heart

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


End file.
